


Something in Common

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promo for 'Him'. The girls compare notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

The two women lounged on the couch in Buffy’s living room, each with of chilled goblet of Zinfandel. They watched as Buffy picked her glass from the coffee table and sank into her chair. “Dawn asleep?” Willow asked.

 

“Finally,” Buffy replied, drawing her legs up under her. “I feel so ridiculous.”

 

“You feel ridiculous,” Willow retorted. “How do you think I feel, gay and all.”

 

“You must admit, he was an attractive young man,” Anya stated, sipping her wine. To the others’ stares she added, “And totally inappropriate, of course.”

 

“It was weird, though.” Buffy topped up her glass from the oversized bottle. “All of us going for the same guy.”

 

“Sort of like that Xander thing,” Willow pointed out.

 

“Xander thing?” Anya’s voice grew sharp. “Buffy had a Xander thing?”

 

Buffy coughed on her wine. “Not really. Just a spell thing. And most of the time I was a rat, so it didn’t count at all.”

 

Anya smiled at the thought. “I’m sorry that was before my time. I would have liked to have seen rat Buffy.” When Buffy glared at her, she continued. “For professional considerations only. That was the sort of situation I enjoyed studying when I was a vengeance demon. Which I don’t anymore. And am not.” She played with the stem of her glass. “It was almost like Buffy and Spike and I, though of course, since Willow never had intercourse with him, it’s different.”

 

The two other women couldn’t help but notice the blood rush to Willow’s face. “Something you want to share, Will?” Buffy asked coldly.

 

Willow chugged back the contents of her glass and swallowed. “It was only the once.”

 

“Oh, my God!” Anya exclaimed. “You had sex with Spike.” She leaned towards her red haired friend. “Tell us all about it, and omit no details. I would like to compare notes.”

 

Buffy shook her head. “She’s kidding.” Her eyes bore into Willow’s. “Tell us you’re kidding. Though I must admit, not laughing here.”

 

“Let me have another drink.” Willow filled her glass and drank deeply. “Okay. Not kidding, for one. Never planned to tell anyone about this. Ever. It was a long time ago.”

 

Buffy leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples, trying to avoid the unavoidable throbbing starting to pound in her frontal lobe. “I don’t believe this.”

 

“It was a few years ago, after Oz left,” Willow began. “I was so depressed, you remember Buffy, and I didn’t think I could go on. Then I met Tara.” She smiled softly at the memory. “God, I miss her. Anyway, we were becoming friends, and I felt it becoming more. That scared the heck out of me. I was having feelings that my Aunt Esther would say were not those of a nice Jewish girl.” She took another sip of the wine. “You have to remember, my mom may be liberal 'not that there’s anything wrong with that' poster child, but what she says and what she feels are pretty different. And my dad’s side is kinda conservative.”

 

“Well, one night, after a heavy spell session, I ran over to the Bronze by myself; had a few drinks. I wasn’t drunk, but I wasn’t good judgement girl, either. And there he was, sitting in the corner, getting plastered. He hadn’t been chipped long, and he was hurting.”

 

“So I went over to him. Just to talk to him. A familiar face. And for once he was glad of it. So, we talked. I talked about Oz; he talked about Drusilla. It was all pretty innocent. At first.”

 

“It took me a little while to realize he was coming on to me. I didn’t have much experience with guys, or even girls, at that point. And don’t forget, he had tried to bite me. But I knew he couldn’t bite me anymore. I did know he could do other things.”

 

“Will!” Buffy exclaimed.

 

“I had to know. Know if the thing with Tara was the fluke I deep down knew it wasn’t. So I got in the DeSoto with him and drove to the Sunnydale Motor Inn. And we, um...”

 

“Had sexual intercourse,” Anya added helpfully. “Which was very dangerous.”

 

“Damn straight it was.” Buffy had refilled her glass.

 

“Because one should never drink and drive.” Anya seemed pleased that she knew the rule.

 

“Look,” Willow said. “I know it was stupid. It did prove one thing. I felt nothing for him.”

 

“Then you must be gay,” Anya replied. “He’s very good. Even when he’s drunk.”

 

“Spike never mentioned this.” Buffy was in denial. “I know Spike would mention this.”

 

Willow shrugged. “He was plastered. I paid for the room and left. Some time in the night, he must have sobered up enough to have gotten in the car and driven away. I’m sure he doesn’t remember.” She gestured to the two women with her goblet. “And don’t either of you ever mention it to him. Or anyone.”

 

“You look very upset, Buffy,” Anya said with concern. “You must still have feelings for him.”

 

“No,” Buffy countered. “No feelings. Maybe just ‘sorry you’re crazy in the basement feelings’ but that’s it.”

 

“Then why are you looking at Willow like you want to cave her head in with a baseball bat?” Anya asked innocently.

 

“This is a weird night,” Buffy muttered. “I’m going to bed.” She stood, grabbed the bottle, and headed towards the stairs.

 

“Gee,” Willow said. “And I thought I had a hard time coming out of the closet.”


End file.
